Truth or Dare
by Sergiothecat
Summary: Castle and Beckett playing Truth or Dare at Old Haunt. One-shot.


**Truth or Dare**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the show. Never will.

**Summary:** Castle and Beckett playing Truth or Dare at Old Haunt.

* * *

Dressing herself up wasn't part of the plan at all. Anyway, there she was, dressing in a purple dress, which made her look gorgeous.

She placed her fork and knife back on her plate carefully and wiped her mouth. She tried to avert his persistent gaze, but finally gave up with a shrug.

"I had no idea that we could have so much fun," She nodded in appreciation. Elbows on the table, fingers intertwined, she found herself scrutinizing his face.

"Well, dinner and a movie, there's not much that can go wrong, don't you think?" He teased her. "Your stunning appearance makes a date almost perfect…"

"Still, I see one major flaw in your reasoning."

"I'm all ears, Beckett." He sat back on his chair and his eyebrows rocketed in mocked anticipation.

"Well," She trailed, "technically, this is not a date."

"You're right; this was definitely NOT a date…" Leaning over their table, his lips found hers,"…until now."

Her eyes widened and she didn't respond to the kiss. She leaned back to her chair with self-defense, watching him take another swig of his red wine. Her lips slightly parted and her cheeks went reddish as she looked away.

"Kate…"

"It's complicated …"

"We've know each other for a long time," he prompted.

"Long enough to know it's not a good idea."

"At least long enough for both of us to consider the possibility of a more intimate relationship."

"I don't know. You're right we've know each other for a while but I…"

Without permission, he suddenly covered her hand with his. She could feel the warmth coming from his hand.

"Please don't," she shivered, her hand slipped away out of his reach. "I … "She tried to say something, but the word stopped her.

A waiter came hovering around their table and he sent him away with a nod. She locked her eyes on her red wine, and tried to find the right words.

Abruptly, her phone rang and broke the awkward silence.

"I have to…" she gestured to her pocket, retrieved her cell and checked the caller id. She almost let out a sigh of relief when she saw the name "Castle" and his playboy smile.

"Beckett," she said. Her voice was too loud and echoed in the microphone.

"Hey, Kate, remember our appointment?"She could barely hear Castle's voice in the ambient confused noise.

Speaking of appointment, she suddenly remembered it's the first weekend after she resigned, and Castle finally released from the endless book-signing of Frozen Heat.

"Yes." She nodded with enthusiasm."Of course. Now?"

"Err…yes, why not? You're up to it?"

"Absolutely, I'll be right there."

"I'm at our usual place."

"Okay, Old Haunt, I get it. Give me thirty minutes."

"Better make it twenty."

"See you around."She hung up and waved her phone in front of him back and forth."Sorry, Will, gotta run, work stuff, you know."

"When duty calls," he smiled, "I understand. Go, Beckett, save the world for me."

"Sure do." She grabbed her suit and left abruptly without imaging his disappointed look.

"I really hate this guy who keeps calling you, Beckett." Will Sorenson said between his teeth.

* * *

Beckett hailed him from across the bar. She was wearing her usual suit with her makeup cleaned up and her hair down, a clear indication that she wanted to hide the whole "date".

The familiar song "Piano Man" played in the background. "It was nine o'clock on a Saturday. The regular crowd shuffles in."It's quite a coincidence that it _was_ nine o'clock on a Saturday and Old Haunt was quite crowded.

"Hey, over here!" Castle was sitting at the corner of the bar where they always did, waving and grinning at her.

"No sweat, it only took me fifteen minutes to get here."She grinned back as she rushed towards him.

He showed her the opposite stool with his hand, signaled to the bartender and two extra beers materialized on their table. Then he took out a bottle out of nowhere.

"What's that all about?"She chuckled as she sat down.

"Nothing. Just have a drink and play a game to kill time."

"A game?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Truth or Dare?"

"Seriously? _Truth or Dare_? What are we? Fourteen?"

The game surely reminded her of her past. Going to parties, playing Truth or Dare and making out with every boy in the school, these memories belonged to her until her mother was murdered. After then, she just locked herself in her bedroom, looking for evidence that led to the killer.

"I've been accused of worse. Come on, we're at the bar, and you don't have to work tomorrow!"

"The only people who play Truth or Dares somebody who ask others to kiss him, so there is no need for the pretense."

"I thought it didn't matter anymore since we are no longer colleague."

"Fair enough. What's the rule?"

"Spin the bottle first, if the bottle points to you, you've got to answer my question or do as I required."

"OK. I'll spin the bottle first."Beckett offered.

The bottle stopped and pointed at her.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay…"He paused. She knew he was sure to ask her something embarrassed, "Got one. Who did you meet just now?"

"No, I didn't."She denied immediately, "Why do you think so?"

"Your high-heel shoes betrayed you."

"What?"She actually looked down and suddenly yelled, "Hey! I wear this pair every day!"

"Well, your reaction just did." He pulled his earlobe, "By the way, pretty earrings."

She pulled her earlobe involuntarily. Obviously, in such a hurry, she forgot to take her earrings off.

"Will Sorenson."She admitted.

"So what's going on between our adorable detective and her ex?"

"We met, we kissed, and you called. That's all."

"So you didn't tell him about us?"

"Nope. I kept the secret as our promise."

"That's your promise, not mine."

"Wait!"She suddenly realized something, "You asked more than one question!"

"But you just answered."Castle smirked, "Now it's my turn."

This time, the bottle stopped right in front of him.

"Every dog has its day."Beckett smiled with pride.

"Truth too."He signed. He was going to dig more about the last topic.

"Err…"She hesitated. Maybe it's not so easy being the one to ask.

"Come on, there has to be something you want to know about."

"Okay, hear this. What happened between you and Sophia?"She was going to return like for like, "I mean besides she's a member of your Muse Club."

"Firstly, there's no such thing as a Muse Club."He frowned, "I shadowed her, we dated, and I was somehow kicked out."

"Sorry to hear that."Beckett signed with pity.

"…and my two marriages, they were all just mistakes."He continued with an artificial smile, "I never judged a woman in the right way."

He kept mumbling until he noticed Beckett lowered her head and looked away.

"Hey, Kate."He lifted her chin with his forefinger, forcing her to look right into his eyes, "But you are different. You are…extraordinary."

"That doesn't count! You've used that before."She couldn't help breaking into laughter.

"How about wonderterrific?"

"That's not even a word!"She almost choked."My turn."

The bottle pointed between them.

"Lady first."Castle offered gentlemanly, "Truth."

"Um…if you have another chance, will you stay in NYPD?"

"If that means working with you, then yes."

"Thank you."

"Always."He smiled broadly, "My turn to spin the bottle."

The bottle pointed at Beckett.

"Truth again."

"Okay, I'm gonna ask something serious."He cleared his throat, "I've always want to know this. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"A childish, self-centered, rich ass-hole…"She replied without hesitated."…who writes damn awesome stories."

"I hope there is a BUT."

"BUT, you are sweet,"

"Thanks. Your turn."

She spun the bottle and it pointed at him.

"Truth."

"What are you thinking right now?"

"Kissing you. Maybe more than kissing you."

"Do it."

This time, he leaned in as she put her arms around his neck. Their lips met in the middle. The kiss was slow and sweet, and it's been centuries before they break the kiss for air. She pressed her forehead to his, enjoying his warm breathes."Your turn now."

The bottle stopped and pointed at her.

"What ho, my pretty lady, may I ask you for a dance?"

"Certainly, but there is one thing left."Beckett shot him a mysterious gaze before disappeared around the corner.

He froze when noticing her walking out of the restroom. Dressing in the same purple dress, she looked even more gorgeous.

She reached out and took his hand."Shall we?"

"Of course."He held her hand tightly in his, walking towards the dancing floor.

The music slowly began. It's one of her favorite songs. She rested her head on his shoulder and let him set the steps.

"One last question."He whispered as she buried her face in his neck."Do you think third time is a charm?"

* * *

Reviews please.


End file.
